Accidents Happen
by BellasStrwaberryShampoo
Summary: Alice drags Bella to Seattle for a shopping trip. Bella trips on an escalator. How will Edward react? Will Bella be okay?
1. Shopping

**I was really bored, and I still can't sleep. **

BPOV

Ugh. Alice was waiting for me to get in her Porsche. She was farcing me to go shopping with her to Seattle. This was bound to end badly...

***

Soon we arrived at the mall. It was huge. There was every shop you could think of from Louis Vuitton, to a Ferrari shop.

Alice and I got out of the car and we both heard snickers from the car next to us. Guess who? Jessica and Lauren. Wonderful! (note sarcasm)

They were staring and pointing at a boy who looked 'cute'. I didn't see anything attractive in him, but Jessica and Lauren clearly did. Then they noticed me and Alice, and their eyes widened when they saw Alice's Porsche. Lauren flicked her hair, but Jessica was drooling. Literally. A fountain of drool was pouring out of her mouth. It was disgusting. I started laughing, and Lauren looked very annoyed with Jessica.

Alice and I walked off into the mall, and the first store she wanted to go to was Chanel.

"Go pick out something nice, and I'll grade your choice." Alice said.

She had started grading my 'shopping skills' on what is stylish and what is not. And sweats are apparently not in style...

Then I spotted something I loved. Sweats... that cost a ridiculous 500 dollars. I could get the exact same sweats from a department store for 10 dollars! I took them, and I also grabbed a light blue long top with a little tiny bow on the side.

I walked over to Alice, and I showed them to her. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE _THESE_!?!?!" She yelled. I shushed her, but she didn't listen.

"I SAID _STYLISH_ AND_ PRETTY! _IS _THIS _WHAT YOU CALL _STYLISH _AND _PRETTY!?!" _She shrieked. Luckily we were early in the store and there weren't many people staring.

The she turned to the top I got.

"Hmm... The sweats I give a 2, but this deserves a 7." Alice explained with a smile.

"Yay." I said sarcastically. "Can we go now?" I asked.

Alice gasped, and squealed. She had clearly seen something she liked. She ran over and showed me a bikini that was royal blue, that would barely cover anyones ass.

"Uh.. Alice. When would I ever go swimming?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"On your honeymoon, silly! You'll want to look all sexy for Edward won't you?" She asked. Of course I would... But... but...

"Ugh, fine." I gave in. She jumped up an down clapping her hands and ran off to the dress section.

I stayed where I was, expecting Alice to come and drag me back soon. She came back, but didn't drag me. Her face was disappointed. "Why the said face, Alice?" I asked. She was never sad when she was shopping...

"All the dresses were hideous!" She explained.

"Oh. Let's go to another shop then," And get this over with.

"Yay!" She squealed.

We practically ran to the next store, which was Prada.

Alice bought a bag for herself, and stiletto's for me. I didn't know. She probably wanted me to die. Oh well. She'd achieve that soon enough, and Edward would kick ass.

About 20,000 dollars later, we were going to my favorite place in the mall. OUT.

We were going down one of the many escalators. I was carrying 5 out of 15 bags, and with my luck. I was bound to trip at least once on the escalator. And I did. I stepped on the first step a little too late, and I fell down. Thankfully no one was close to me. My face hit the stairs, and I rolled down, it what seemed in slow motion, which made the pain even worse. 'KILL ME ALREADY!', I thought.

Finally I was at the bottom, and my sock (my shoes got ripped out of my feet in the fall) for stuck in the escalator stair. I tried to pull my foot out of my sock bu I couldn't even move my right arm, or left leg. Then I felt something wet and warm on my neck, and a stabbing pain in my legs and arms. Then I heard people shouting, and sirens. Suddenly everything went black...

APOV

Bella was falling down the escalators and in no time she was at the bottom. I could smell blood, and I saw a vision, that she had a broken arm, and a broken leg, and cut in her head.

I called 911, and people were rushing over to Bella to see if she was alive. Edward is _never_ allowed to see her like this. _Ever. _

He would kill me.

Bellas sock was stuck in the escalators and she attempted feebly to take it out, but miserably failed. Then she passed out. Oh crap.

I heard the ambulance coming from about 4 miles away.

I rushed down the stairs and gathered the stuff in vampire speed, making sure no one could see. I had all the bugs and I was next to Bella, checking if she was still alive. Phew, she was.

The paramedics picked Bella up into a stretcher, and I went in the ambulance with Bella. The paramedics said the cut in her head wasn't deep, and nothing serious. The broken leg and arm, were not bad, just painful and uncomfortable.

Soon, we were at the hospital, and guess who I saw? Edward. Oh perfect. Just perfect. NOT!

**Should I continue? Or did it suck? Tell me! Your wish is my command... lol. **

**:))**


	2. Pissed off or not?

**It's funny how one little review can motivate me to write more... **

**So review! :) heheheee.... **

***Cheekyness***

**I won't make Edward pissed.**

**I was gonna make it more... explosive and... evil. But... I dunno. This is what came out of my head. **

_Previously: The paramedics picked Bella up into a stretcher, and I went in the ambulance with Bella. The paramedics said the cut in her head wasn't deep, and nothing serious. The broken leg and arm, were not bad, just painful and uncomfortable._

_Soon, we were at the hospital, and guess who I saw? Edward. Oh perfect. Just perfect. NOT! _

**APOV**

Edward was standing at the front desk next to Carlisle. Suddenly Edward whipped is head towards me. He must have smelled Bellas blood. Oh crap.

I started to stalk towards me, and in a flash he was in front of me, next to the stretcher, staring at his poor Bella. He looked so agonized and pained... it hurt me to see him like this. After all, he _was _ my brother. I would never do anything like this on purpose...

Edward's head snapped up when I thought about, how she fell, what her face looked like when she passed out. He grimaced at everything, and his pain abruptly turned to anger clear on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was just helping Carlisle out, he had a little appointment here today." Edward snarled in my face. "What happened to Bella?" He asked. His voice was pained, but his expression was pee-in-your-pants terrifying.

I replayed the scene in my head.

"Oh." He said. Edward looked back down at Bella and caressed her bruised cheek. She smiled slightly. Edward grinned, but his eyes were still said, mad, and pained. "She's okay though." I stated.

"I know. I just hate to see her in pain..." He trailed off.

_I'm sorry Edward. I'm sorry I did this... _ I apologized in my head.

"It's not your fault Alice. She just tripped, and fell."

_Not true... look, _I replayed the scene very slowly, and it showed that I lightly pushed her, which made her take that early step on the escalator.

_I'm sorry Edward. It _was_ my fault. _I thought towards him.

He sighed. "Maybe it was. But at least your not like Emmett who _tries _to kill her."

I laughed. Then I had a vision of Bella. Bella and Emmett were playing Truth or Dare, and Emmett dared Bella to be a stripper in a bar, and she became drunk and started kissing another drunk guy.

Edward snarled. His face was now shit-in-your-pants-terrifying.

"Alice, go lock Emmett, somewhere, and keep him there until I tell you to let him out." Edward said.

"Okay. Do you want me to go now?" I asked.

"Yes, please go." Edward said calmly.

I walked out into my Porsche and started to drive towards Forks.

Then I heard him shout, "KILL EMMETT!" I knew he was kidding, but I wanted to. The horrible things Emmett does for fun...

**EPOV**

I almost ripped Alice limb from limb right then and there when she showed me the incident at the mall. But I very successfully hid my real emotion, which was pure anger and temporary hate towards my sister. I would also have to tell the same things to Bella if she askes what I did to her... I would have to keep up the charade. I didn't want to argue. That's why I acted understanding.

I looked at my Bella as she lay there peacefully. Everytime I touched her she would smile. How odd. Not that I didn't like it. I truly loved it, it was just so strange. To be in pain, but to still smile at the touch of a monster. I was mad at Alice still, but I wasn't as mad as I thuoght I would be if this would ever happen...

Her eyes suddenly fluttered open, and she groaned softly.

"Are you alright, Love?" I asked her. I hated to see her in pain.

She groaned again.

"Does it hurt to speak because of the bruises?"

She nodded ever so slightly.

I sighed.

"I love you," She mumbled. I barely understood. I loved those words coming from her.

"I love you too." I whispered. She took a close look at her body, to see what damage had been done. The casts and Band-Aids and stitches had been put on an hour ago.

Bella turned her head back to me, to look into my eyes. I did the same. All I saw in her eyes was love. Maybe a nano hint of pain, and aching, but only a hint.

I pressed my lips carefully to hers, careful not to hurt her. She attempted to put her arms around my neck, but noticed that her arm was in a big cast and the other one was bruised and painful. She groaned, loudly.

"Are you angry at Alice?" She asked.

"Yes. But not as angry as I thought I would be." I responded. She smiled slightly.

"Did you kick her ass?" Bella asked. She was adorable when she was angry.

I laughed. "No, but I was thinking about it."

"Oh. You should have told her never to take me shopping again." I laughed again. She just grimaced.

"I'm serious!" She said.

"Oh, yes, I know, but I can't believe you still have the strength to think about revenge when your in this condition." I explained.

"And Alice feels very guilty. She thought you were dead for a second..." I trailed off.

"Oh.." Bella whispered.

Then I remembered Emmett and his stupid little plans.

"When we get home, you have to avoid Emmett. Alice had a vision of you becoming a stripper and becoming drunk in a game of truth or dare." I said. She looked like she was thinking about something very hard.

"Edward..." Bella murmured.

"Yes, Love?"

"What are my injuries?"

"Your left leg is broken, your right arm is broken, you have stitches in the back of your head, and lots of bruising all over your body." I said quietly, and slowly.

"Oh... Can I get feet transplants? Please?" Bella asked. She was totally serious.

"Um..." I didn't know how to answer.

Suddenly, Carlisle walked into the room.

"Hello, Bella and Edward." Carlisle said.

"Hi" Bella, and I said in unison.

Carlisle walked over to the monitor and checked everything. "Bella, were you okay, here? Your heart beat sped up a lot... Do you need anything?"

I had to purse my lips to stop the chuckle that was threatening to come out. Bella blushed a beautiful tomato red.

"Uh... No, I don't need anything." Bella answered. Carlisle looked at me, and Bella had her eyes closed. I quickly whispered why, and he nodded and left the room quickly to laugh.

Bella sighed. "When can I go home?" Bella asked.

"You'll have to stay about a 3 more days here, to learn how to walk. Though you won't be doing much of that. I'll be carrying you most of the time." I smiled

She hated to be carried, and taken care of. She grimaced. "Ugh. I'm thirsty, Edward could you get me some water?" She asked.

"Absolutely." I got up and left to get a glass of water.

I was coming back with the glass of water when I heard the ear piercing scream. It was Bella's. Oh no...

**Dun, dun, DUUNNN!!! Who is it? Is it a vampire? Is it a bug? Or is Bella hurt? REVIEW!! :) **

**Sorry, Alice didn't get riped up and burned by Edward! I couldn't bare to do it... **


	3. AN

**I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE A 100000000 YEARS!! Some of you have probably died already...**

**I'm having a pretty bad case of writers block :( **

**And I have had to study like everyday.. then I fall asleep. **

**And I have tennis, sports club and detention... (uh oh..) **

**And a stupid asshole is stalking me... I'm not kidding. **

**AND THIS STILL ISNT AN UPDATE! :'( I suck. **

**I _meant_ to update like last week, but then everything disappeared from my computer! Stupid computers...**

**I won't promise a date because random stupid stuff keeps coming up! My life is a mess... **

**Once again, i'm really sorry. :( Don't come after me with pitch forks and fire on those stick thingys! **

**THANX FOR READING MY FANFIC!! **

**~ the-little-twilighter :) **


	4. Authors Note IMPORTANT!

Sorry about this suckish Authors Note.

But I need help. I have been rewriting the same part over and over again, never getting it right.

Does anyone have any spectacular, hilarious, awesome, random ideas for what Bella and Edward's excuse is for her injuries? Like for Charlie?

Cookies and shout outs for people who try! xD

Thanks again for patience,

~ BellasStrawberryShampoo


End file.
